Road noise control (RNC) technology reduces unwanted road noise inside a car by generating anti-noise, which is generating sound waves that are opposite in phase to the sound waves to be reduced, in a similar manner as with automatic noise control (ANC) technology. RNC technology uses noise and vibration sensors to pick up unwanted sound (noise) and vibrations generated from tires, car body components, and rough road surfaces that cause or transfer noise and vibrations. The result of canceling such unwanted sound is a more pleasurable ride, and enables car manufacturers to use lightweight chassis materials, thereby increasing fuel mileage and reducing emissions. Engine noise control (ENC) technology uses a signal representative of the engine sound as a reference to generate a sound wave that is opposite in phase to the engine sound audible in the car interior. As a result, ENC makes it easier to reduce the use of conventional damping materials. In both systems, additional error microphones mounted in the car interior may provide feedback on the amplitude and phase to refine noise reducing effects. However, the two technologies require different, very specific noise and vibration (N&V) sensor arrangements throughout the vehicle structure in order to observe road noise and engine related noise and vibration signals.